Te Odio, Kakashi
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: Lo odiaba, si que lo odiaba por distraerla, por ser endemoniadamente sexy y por obsequiarle un dulce, ¿Qué demonios pretendía?


**Title**: Te Odio, Kakashi.

**Pairing**: Kakashi y Anko

**Disclaimer**: ayer fui a comprar los derechos pero no tenía suficiente dinero así que Kishimoto-san aun es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

**Summary**: Lo odiaba, si que lo odiaba por distraerla, por ser endemoniadamente sexy y por obsequiarle un dulce, ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

**Dedicado** **a:** Isi-san, de distracion de Anko, tenia una pero la tuya me parecio mejor, gracias.

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Espera lo inesperado.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Te Odio, Kakashi.<strong>

Caminaba molesta por la calles, mirando retadoramente a todo aquel que se le cruzara en el camino o que se atreviera a mirarla mal, pero pocos cometían tal osadía, tratándose de ella, era mejor mantener distancia y mas cuando estaba enojada y si que estaba enojada, se le notaba al caminar, en la forma en que alzaba sus pies y los bajaba con braveza intentado eliminar su frustración con el suelo.

En estos últimos días se había visto una Anko muy feliz que caminaba por la aldea como una mariposa, sonriente, revoleteando de alegría, saludando a todo aquel que se cruzará en su camino, algunas pensaban que ya estaba desquiciada por tanto dulce, pero el día de hoy cargaba un humor de perros, empujaba a aquel que se pusiera en su camino, fuera hombre, mujer o niño, esperando que alguno se levantará para poder eliminar su frustración con uno de ellos, como sucedió justo en este momento.

—Oye tú, mujer idiota, acaso no sabes que empujar a la gente de mala educación.

Se detuvo en seco, una aura extraña la recorrió, apretó sus puños y miro al hombre que se atrevió a llamarla idiota, por encima del hombro, él cual se estremeció con ver esa mirada, se giró por completo dejando ver la sonrisa sádica que mostraba su rostro.

—Tú… —dijo con sorna y con malicia detectada en su voz.

Aquel hombre de grandes músculos, extremadamente grande comparado con ella, había notado el grave error que acaba de cometer, en sus ojos se demostraba el miedo.

—Me llamaste… —continuó la Kunoichi, a la vez que daba un paso hacia él.

El por su parte, aun en el suelo se arrastraba para que ella no lo alcanzara, el miedo había congelado sus piernas.

—¡Idiota! —Expresó—más bien gritó—tomando al individuo, que le sobrepasaba en cuerpo, pero no en bravura, de la camisa.

Súbitamente unos gritos de auxilio se oyeron pero nadie respondió, todos le temían a la Kunoichi así que no serian capaces de enfrentarse a ella, solo se mantenían al margen mirando a distancia, seguido por unos inaudibles sonidos de golpes y al final un grito estremecedor.

—Oye Kotetsu ¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo se—respondió —sabes se parece mucho al grito que tiraste cuando Anko te molió a golpes y al final te golpeo en tu parte baja.

El nombrado se puso rojo de recordar tal grito y hecho —no me lo recuerdes.

Regresando con nuestra Kunoichi, la cual se encontraba encima de la cabeza del tercer Hokage, disfrutando de la vista mientras tomaba alguna bebida dulce.

—Maldito mocoso, maldito Kakashi. —soltó sin miedo a ser escuchada.

A su derecha se encontraba una gran cantidad de palillos, que antes contenían dangos.

—¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer?, si no te hubiese visto no me hubiese distraído ante ese mocoso de Naruto y el no se habría marchado con mis dulces. Te odio Kakashi.

Introdujo el último dango en su boca y arrojo el palillo con los demás, se sentía tan molesta consigo misma, un mocoso le había arrebatado la última bolsa de los últimos dulces salidos al mercado, sus favoritos últimamente, ahora ella debería esperar tres semanas para poder obtener un dulce.

—¿De verdad te odio, Kakashi? —se pregunto en voz alta, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

—¿Me odias? —pregunto en tono apático y despreocupado Kakashi, que aparecía justo en frente de ella.

Anko soltó un alarido, él le había asustado y de que manera.

—Eres un idiota, casi me matas del susto.

—Es que hablabas sola así que me preocupe—se defendió alzando su hombros de forma despreocupada.

—Yo no hablo sola, hablo conmigo misma —. Expreso molesta y señalándole con el dedo.

—Anko —la aludida le miro a los ojos, mas bien al ojo —¿Me odias?

—Si

—De todas las personas que podrían odiarme, nunca pensé que serias una de ellas.

Un minuto de silencio se fundo, en el cual solo se podia escuchar como el viento se paseaba moviendo los cabellos de ambos presente que se mantenían firme mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Quieres un dulce, Anko? —, pregunto él cuando le ofrecía una pequeña bola de un color morado rellena de chocolate y caramelo.

Era uno de esos dulces de por los que Anko se había enfrentado a Naruto.

La Mitarashi tenia dos opciones: primera, tomar el dulce, comerlo y aceptar la burla de el, perdiendo todo su orgullo y segundo, no tomarlo y mantener su orgullo, ante el. Miró el dulce y luego lo miró a él con su ojito cerrado formando y una sonrisa en sus labios tapado por su tonta mascara, formando una mueca de felicidad en su rostro, planeaba burlarse de ella, pero no se lo permitiría.

—No. —expreso desviando el rostro y cerrando los ojos, para no tener que ver el maldito dulce y no desear arrebatárselo de las manos.

Kakashi se mostró sorprendido. Anko, la adicta a todo lo que tuviera azúcar en su conformación, no deseaba comer uno de sus dulces. Sin mas y aprovechando que ella no lo miraba retiro su mascara e introdujo el mismo en su boca.

—¿Estás segura, Anko?

—Te dije que no qui…—pero Anko no pudo terminar pues algo se posiciono sobre sus labios, y empujaba contra los mismos para que abriera la boca, se encontraba petrificada, Kakashi la estaba besando y pasaba su lengua haciendo un poco de presión para que abriera los labios, pero ella no respondía, así que decidió morder su labio, logrando que esta cediera al fin, introdujo la bola de caramelo y chocolate en su boca y luego se retiró, en una nube de humo, dejando a la pobre Anko, con un dulce en la boca, sorprendida y deseosa de continuar con ese beso.

—De verdad te odio Kakashi.

Expreso saboreando el caramelo y provocando una sonrisa de picardía en el hombre que la escuchaba.

**NA**: termine por fin, me costo mucho hacerlo. Los que leyeron mi otro escrito dulce, este es como la parte desde los puntos de vista de Anko.

Espero le haya gustado y no haber cometido la osadía del OoC.

¿Reviews?


End file.
